


Лучшие места в зале

by PrettyPenny



Series: fandom DC CW 2017. Мини от G до PG-13. [12]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPenny/pseuds/PrettyPenny
Summary: Фелисити и Рой беззастенчиво пялятся на Оливера во время его тренировки.





	Лучшие места в зале

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Best Seats In The House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2824154) by [smoakme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoakme/pseuds/smoakme). 



— Мне тоже нравится смотреть, как он это делает.

Подпрыгнув, Рой оборачивается и видит улыбающуюся Фелисити. Та хлопает по пустому сиденью соседнего стула и довольно мычит, когда Рой устраивается рядом.

— Понятия не имею, о чем ты.

— Да ну? Ты же сел. И единственная причина, по которой я делюсь с тобой этим шикарным местом, — я знаю, ты тоже оценишь отрывающийся отсюда вид.

— Я люблю Тею.

— А на него ты запал с тех пор, как он тебя спас. То есть я тебя полностью понимаю, он и мне жизнь спасал. Хотя я-то знала кто под маской, а ты нет. Так что ты чуть не погиб, он тебя спас, неудивительно, что это положило начало твоей одержимости выяснить его личность. Ты боготворил своего героя, а затем стал его учеником и помощником. Вполне естественно, что ты им заинтересовался. Его тело само напрашивается, чтобы на него пялились, тем более он все время тренируется полуголым. 

— Я не пялюсь. 

— Нет, пялишься, но в этом нет ничего страшного. Ну, немного неудобно, потому что ты встречаешься с его сестрой, но...

— Фелисити...

— Послушай, признавай или отрицай, дело твое, — но Оливер войдет сюда примерно через пять минут, и, когда он начнет снимать с себя одежду и направится к турнику, ты можешь, как примерный мальчик, начать тренировку — или прослушать чрезвычайно важный урок о работе техники прямо у тренажера. Выбор за тобой.

Рой ничего не отвечает и достает телефон. Крутанувшись на стуле, Фелисити возвращается к своим компьютерам. Она выводит на экран привычный отчет о передвижениях Теи. Оливер не просит ее об этом, но Фелисити предпочитает регулярно проверять Тею, просто чтобы знать, где она. Это важно для Оливера и Роя, и, если начистоту, теперь это стало важно и для Фелисити. 

Рой отрывается от телефона и смотрит на мониторы, однако никак не реагирует и снова утыкается в телефон. Это слегка странно — раньше Фелисити не раз ловила Роя следящим за Теей, но в последнее время все реже. Да, Тея ему небезразлична и, очевидно, он все еще ее любит, но — кажется — он уже готов ее отпустить. 

Фелисити едва отвлекается от мониторов, когда открывается литая дверь. Она знает, что это Оливер, знает звук его шагов, так же как и мелодии на мобильном для каждого члена команды Стрелы. Как знает, какие процессы происходят в ее компьютерах в зависимости от звуков, которые они издают. Рой тут же придвигается ближе, и она выводит на экран свою любимую программу распознавания лиц.

— Что вы тут делаете так рано? — спрашивает Оливер.

Фелисити бросает на него небрежный взгляд. 

— Учу Роя работать на моих компьютерах. Я собираюсь навестить Барри через пару дней, и нужно, чтобы кто-то знал, как обращаться с программой. 

Оливер хмурится.

— Я думал, Дигг умеет. 

— Он умеет, — соглашается Фелисити, — но его в любой момент может вызвать Лайла, и если я узнаю, что ты отпустил его, и Сара в мое отсутствие осталась одна, тебя будет ждать разговор, Оливер.

— Но...

— Оливер, мы это уже обсуждали. Я не учу тебя, как правильно стрелять. Ясное дело, ты хочешь, чтобы Рой крутился только возле тебя, но в команде Стрелы принято делиться. Иди на свой турник, а к тому времени, как ты закончишь, Рой будет знать, как работать с программой, и вы сможете побить друг друга палками, как вы любите, все в поту и без рубашек. 

— Эти палки называются...

— Оливер.

Оливер вздыхает.

— Тебе нет до этого дела, правда?

— Мне есть дело, чтобы научить Роя, как отследить Син.

— Мы будем отслеживать Син? — Рой удивленно вскидывает брови.

Фелисити пожимает плечами.

— Я подумала, лучше выбрать цель, которую тебе будет интересно искать.

Рой ухмыляется.

— Она взбесится, когда я ей об этом расскажу.

Фелисити отгоняет Оливера и начинает показывать, как работает программа и простейшие алгоритмы поиска, которыми она пользуется постоянно. Проходит не так много времени, когда раздается знакомый лязг. Они умудряются прозаниматься несколько минут, потом Фелисити замечает, что Рой отвлекся. В конце концов она сдается и больше не притворяется. Они оба откидываются на стульях и наблюдают за тренировкой Оливера.

— Ты была права, — замечает Рой.

— Обычно так и есть, но что именно ты имеешь в виду?

— Лучшие места в зале.

Фелисити улыбается и поправляет очки.

— Это хорошо, что тебе нужно многому научиться. 

— Компьютеры _такие_ сложные, — соглашается Рой. — Наверное, понадобится время, чтобы разобраться. 

— О чем вы там шепчетесь? — спрашивает Оливер, висящий на перекладине.

— Ни о чем. В смысле, не ни о чем, но, знаешь, ни о чем таком, что тебе следует знать. В смысле, мы обсуждаем, насколько сложной может быть техника, и в будущем мне придется чаще привлекать Роя, — выстреливает Фелисити.

— Ладно.

Сбитый с толку, Оливер просто очарователен, и Фелисити улыбается. Она смотрит, как он снова начинает подтягиваться, возвращаясь к тренировке. Рой толкает ее в бок, и она шлепает его по руке в ответ. Он недовольно куксится, и Фелисити, спасибо тренировкам с Сарой, с силой дергает его стул. Стул резко опрокидывается, и Рой с криком валится на пол. Позади раздается выразительное покашливание, и они оба застывают на месте. Медленно повернувшись, они видят улыбающегося Дигга.

— Привет, Дигг. 

— Чем это вы тут занимаетесь?

— Пялимся на Оливера, валяем дурака и совершенно не учимся работать на моих малышках, — бормочет Фелисити.

— Разве Рой не должен тренироваться?

Оливер спрыгивает с тренажера.

— Очевидно, в команде Стрелы принято делиться.

Джон закатывает глаза.

— Точно. Это значит, что сегодня я тренируюсь с Оливером?

— Нет, — Фелисити сгоняет Роя со стула. — Оливер может взять Роя… в смысле, я его возвращаю. То есть не то чтобы Рой был его или моим… это не значит, что Рой не может быть его, в смысле, если Рой согласен, а согласие очень важно. И Дигг, почему ты меня не останавливаешь? Ох, мой Тардис, это еще хуже, чем когда я ненароком сделала предложение учителю английского на последнем году обучения. Кто-нибудь, остановите меня. 

Оливер поворачивается к Рою.

— Готов к тренировке?

— Всегда готов, — отвечает Рой.

Он чуть ли не вприпрыжку бежит к Оливеру на маты, совершенно не подозревая о взглядах, которыми у него за спиной обмениваются его друзья.


End file.
